erudite_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Eidyn
Eidyn is a tectonic plate consisting of one large continent, two smaller continents and an ocean. From the surface of Eidyn, one can see many stars - some of which are actually distant suns. Astrogeography Several major objects orbit around Eidyn. Two of these objects are critical to the day night cycle and the seasons of Eidyn, the Sun and the Moon. Both the Sun and the Moon are directly opposite one another and can only be seen in the sky at the same time at sunset and sunrise. Both objects follow an elliptical pattern where they travel across the sky from east to west. The objects are able to continuously move due to the gravitational pull they have on each other with the bedrock layer serving as a catalyst. As they pass from the eastern side, they are flung across the sky and then "caught" at the end and taken underneath. Ether Islands Several Ether Islands orbit Eidyn within a distance close enough to appear to be visibly moving across the sky. *Moon - The closest object to Eidyn. *Nabu - Nabu is an ether-island that races swiftly through the sky. *Ishtar - Ishtar is an ether island drenched with a strange aura that is intoxicating with love. It is said that when Ishtar is in the sky, conflicts can become resolved more easily. *Sun - A large globe of ether responsible for the day night cycle. *Nergal - Nergal is an ether island made of red rock. It has numerous tunnels that go beneath it. *Marduk - Marduk is the largest of the ether-isles, larger than the Moon. *Ninurta - Nintura is the farthest of the ether-isles. It has a smaller ether archipelago surrounding it like a ring. Seasons Throughout the course of a predictable cycle, the distance between the Moon and Sun increases and decreases creating seasons of heat and cold throughout the entire plane. When the sun and moon are largest in the sky, it is summer. When they are the smallest, it is winter. The intermediate stages when the celestial objects are getting closer are known as spring, while getting farther is known as fall or autumn. The northernmost and southernmost areas are always in indirect sunlight. Therefore, the temperature is always cooler. The line directly intersecting the western most edge, Origin Mountain and the eastern edge is considered the equator where the sunlight reaches it most directly. The climate is much warmer in these regions. Geography Eidyn is largely dry and cold as the plate has more land than it does water. Most of the landscape consists of deserts, plains and forests. Despite this, the size of Eidyn makes it a diverse landscape in terms of biomes. Continents Mainland The mainland is the largest continent. It is divided into numerous smaller regions. *Outerlands *Jotun *Vedfolnir *North Eidyn *Frozen Vale *Teleios *East Teleios *Leir *Sky Pass *Gierkliff *Central Eidyn *Varden *Verdant Wilderness *Oceanfell *Shuang Necronia Kharnstheim Oceans Eidyn has only one ocean known as the Leviathan Areas. Islands *Cognill Islands Native sapient races *Human - Humans are the most widespread of races in Eidyn. *Frost Elf - The only native elf race in Eidyn. They are descendants of one of the first elves in Eidyn known as Chun. *Krettin Thuro - Krettin Thuro are insectoids native to Gierkliff. *Hegaska - Hegaska are an avian race mostly found in southern Leir. *Dragonmen - Dragonmen are a hybrid between dragons and humans. *Folium - Folium are a unique, plant-like species native to Varden and Oceanfell. *Orc - Orcs are the descendants of Demon Ogres that thrived during the Demon-Moroitos War. They were one of the earliest inhabitants of Eidyn. *Gnome - A prosperous mountain dwelling race of small human-like creatures. *Kobold - A race of tiny humanoids that dwell on ships. *Giant - A race of gigantic humanoids whose very steps cause earthquakes. *Goblin - A race of large humanoid beasts who have a very organised and opposed culture to manish species. *Dwarf - Eidyn Dwarfs are short humanoids incapable of using magic. They have build large subterranean cities beneath Eidyn. History Category:Locations Category:Planes